


Splash of Colour

by Vanya



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- Color Soul Mates, I'm still playing with this, M/M, age gap, probably, professor/studen, soul mate color au, will be smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya/pseuds/Vanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world that is completely gray-scale, there are special circumstances when you touch someone and the world lights up. That person is your soul mate. That's what happened to Professor Brady and his student Ste Hay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gray-Scale's Colour Filled Fantasies

**Chapter I: Gray-Scale's Colour Filled Fantasies**

 

It was all gray.

No one could see color except the special few lucky enough to find that special someone. Most people didn’t believe in that. It was all just fairy tales with no merit.

This world was nothing beautiful. Not to Brendan at least. He had seen the ugliness of the world in full force his whole life. He grew up in a broken, abusive home.

It was something that he tried to not let define him, but it wasn’t easy. He was smart, but his temper almost got him kicked out of college all together. Plus Eileen badgering him that he needed a real job to support his family, but he didn’t quit; not that he didn’t love his kids, he did; but he worked too hard for this.

Over came too much.

He finally made it though, Professor of Literature. Too bad his wife couldn’t wait that long, though it didn’t necessarily help that he had been caught having an affair with a man. At least Eileen was discreet enough to not spread that around, that was all he would need. 

Brendan got a job at the University of Manchester, having to move away from Ireland was not something that he particularly wanted but it was a necessity, so he went. It was hard to get use to everything, new people, new place. He kept having teachers warn him about how cruel students could be but Bren didn’t pay it any mind. He wasn’t worried about that, after all the years of being bullied by his father and then by his wife, some snotty Uni kids weren’t going to make him tuck tail and run.

The first class he had went great. To say he was pleased was an understatement.

Brendan hoped that the rest of the day would go that well. Looking over the papers on his desk, he reached out to grab another one as the student handed it over. The light brush of fingers against his wasn’t what made Brendan jerk and recoil back from the touch. It was the sudden flash of swirling colors all around the room. He looked up to see who had touched him. There was a young man standing there holding his own hand to his chest like he had been burned, looking around the room. But slowly, the colors faded for Brendan.  He knew the myths about soul mates but he never believed them, never. It was all just make believe.

Fairy tales.

“Erm—Thank you Steven—“ He whispered looking down at the paper to make sure he had his name right. But the young man said nothing, only quickly nodded and heading out the door. Brendan let out a breath that he didn’t really know he was holding in, bringing his hand up to rub his forehead as his blue eyes moved to watch him go.

“Professor Brady? Are you alright?”

He jerked at the voice and turned to the next student waiting to hand his paper over. “Yeah, yeah, I’m okay- just lay them down and go; I’ll see you all on Wednesday.” He replied as he looked started to pack up his bag. He had to get out of here, look up some stuff about what had just happened. It didn’t make any sense in his head.

After shoving all the papers into his bag, the Irishman hurried back to his office, ignoring any of the other professors asking how his first day went. He might have been able to get out a fine before shutting the door and locking it behind him with a sigh. He tossed the bag into a chair and sat the computer before starting to type different things into the search bar.

_“Myths about seeing colors.”_

_“Soul mate myth”_

_“Seeing colors”_

It all came up with the same thing as before.

_“Many people report, after touching the skin of another person considered to be their “soul mate” have been seeing bright swirling colors. There is no real proof, but when subjected to lie detector tests all subjects have passed. Some have even reported the colors vanishing when the other person has passed away. The colors are said to fade in the way the person dies. Splatters of black and white for people who are shot or in accidents, colors running together as if water had been thrown over a canvas for people who have water deaths, and just slowly fading for people who have natural deaths. It varies by person.”_

Brendan covered his mouth as he read, shaking his head a little. “This can’t be real—“

_“Touched someone saw colors then they vanished”_

_“A brush may spark the colors, but they fade if you do not keep a lingering touch for at least thirty seconds.”_

Closing the lid of the laptop, Brendan let out a frustrated noised and pushed his hands over his face and up into his hair. It was already dark and his stomach was starting to growl at him. Reluctantly he pulled himself from the chair and started to get ready to leave once again. He would stop and get something to eat and then go home. Tomorrow he had off; he could sit there, grade papers and try to assess what he was going to do about this whole situation.

Unlocking his office, Brendan walked out and tripped, thudding to the ground with a string of Irish curses following. He looked up to see what it was he had tripped over, but there were the colors again and Steven, who was rubbing his head, which Brendan had probably smashed with his brief case.

“What are you doing sitting there on the floor like that?!” He snapped as he moved to push himself back up from the floor, trying not to look the colors that were all still swirling around like someone was rolling a paint brush over them.

“I um—I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Brendan sighed a little as he held out his hand to help the young man up from the floor. “I told you my office hours, why were you sitting out here?”

“I saw you run in, but when I tried the handle it was locked, so I figured you were busy with something, so I just—waited.”

“Well hurry up and ask- I was just heading home.”

Steven was quiet for a moment, making sure that no one else was around them as he looked over Brendan. “Are you seeing the colors too?”

Stiffening the Irishman bristled a little as he looked over at him.

_Lie. Lie through your teeth Brendan. They can’t know. You know how this goes. If you’re gay—it means you liked it._

“Colors?” He shook his head and took a step back away from him. The young man looked hurt, but there was no way he could admit it. He had worked too hard, over come too much to let this destroy everything for him. “I don’t see anything.”

“Okay.” Steven looked down at his feet taking a step back from him. “I just—wanted to ask. Maybe it’s just—me.” He looked back up at him and took one step forward towards him again. “Are you sure you don’t see anythin—“

“I told you no.” Brendan snapped at him, furrowing his brows. It made Steven back down and pull back a little.

“Right-“

“Go home.”

The younger man did as he was told, grabbing his bad and turning to walk quickly out of the hall. Once he was out of sight, Brendan pressed his hand against his forehead. All the colors were still there, dancing in front of his vision. Deciding to ignore it, Brendan started out the opposite way. He stopped at his car working to unlock it, when Brendan heard yelling. He had tossed his things in and slammed the door shut, taking off running towards the cries at the other end of the parking lot.

Turning the corner, Brendan slammed his side into the man who was hovering over the other on the ground curled in a ball. He stood in front of him as the attacker scrambled off. The Irishman turned and held out a hand to pull the man up.

It was Steven.

Brendan sighed a little. “Come on, I’ll get us something to eat and make sure you get home okay.” He wrapped and arm around his back, not waiting for the okay, just bringing him towards the car. He helped him in and went to the driver’s side, turning the car over. Brendan flipped on the light to look over Steven, making sure he wasn’t hurt too badly. “You okay kid?”

“Yeah… Thanks.” He whispered as he looked over at him. “I appreciate the help. You can just take me home; you don’t have to buy me food.”

Brendan shrugged. “I was heading that way anyways.”

~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~

The ride was uncomfortably silent as he drove them to a small pizza place. They both went to a booth in the corner where no one could hear them speaking. Bren nodded a thanks to the waiter who brought the pizza before turning back to Steven, looking him over. The colors were starting to fade a little now.

“So—do you really not see them?”

He really didn’t want to admit it so he shrugged his shoulders a little as he looked down at his food, trying hard to avert his gaze. Once again, silence hushed over them as they ate quietly.

“I think you’re lying to me. I think you see them.”

Brendan had to keep himself from snapping at him. “Will you please just drop it? I saved you from getting your arse kicked, and bought you food, just—leave well enough alone.”

Silence once again. It stayed that way until Brendan pulled up to Steven’s flat. The young man smiled a little over at him and nodded in thanks. “I’ll see you Wednesday. Sorry for bothering you.” He replied as he moved to get out of the car, only to be stopped by the tug of his shirt. He turned to look back, trying to see what he was caught on, but it was Brendan, tugging him towards him.

Their lips pressed together and Steven groaned in response as his hands moved up to wrap around Brendan’s head. The Irishman’s hands held his sides, keeping him close as he kissed him.

Finally Brendan ended the kiss, pushing Steven towards the door. The younger man whined in response, but Bren shook his head and kept his eyes away from his. “Go.”

Frowning he moved to get out of the car, pausing when Brendan spoke to him.

“I do see them.” He turned to looked over at him, even in the dark the colors were gorgeously dancing over Steven’s face. “Don’t tell anyone or you’ll regret it.” Hitting the gas, the Irishman left his student dumbfounded as he drove away.


	2. Setting Boundaries Only to Break Them

**Chapter II | Setting Boundaries Only to Break Them**

 

Seeing Steven that Wednesday was more than awkward for Brendan. He had to keep himself from looking at him too much, or not enough. Calling on him or ignoring him. Really it was a terribly hard thing to try and manage.

 

Especially when he also had the sick feeling in his stomach from knowing that his soul mate was a man. That meant he was gay, but what did that really mean for him?

 

Shaking his head to himself, he looked up from his computer towards the group of students, eyes locking on Steven as he worked on the paper in from of him. Brendan chewed the inside of his cheek as he watched him, feeling his heart skip for a moment.

 

The clock finally hit three and the group was free to leave. “Alright guys,” Brendan started, moving away from his desk, leaning against it. “Friday you have off, so, read through the chapter and get the packets done, we’ll correct them on Monday okay? Have a good weekend.” The kids were more than pleased to have a long weekend. While they walked out, Brendan packed his things away, pausing for a moment. “Steven.”

 

The boy paused and looked over at Brendan, making sure everyone was gone before smiling and moving a little closer to him. “Yes?”

 

“Feelin’ okay? After the other night I mean. I know that guy banged you up pretty good.”

 

“Oh—Oh yeah, yeah I’m fine, just a little bruising.” He replied, keeping his smile as he looked over at him before dropping his eyes to his feet. “Thank you for that.” Steven whispered, moving his hand out to touch Brendan’s.

 

The Irishman recoiled quickly, looking to the door and then back at the brunet. “Don’t touch me.”

 

Ste frowned at him and pulled his hand back, looking him over, feeling extremely confused. “But… Why not? I mean—you kissed me on Monday—are you not—“ He paused, trying to work his way around his words. “Aren’t you gay—?”

 

“No!” Brendan snapped without meaning to, making Steven recoil, and his heart dropped a little. “I mean—God, I don’t know…” He rubbed the back of his head and grabbed his bag. “Listen erm—go get something to eat or something, then come to my office? We’ll talk and shite, yeah?” He asked looking over at him, trying to calm his tone not to scare the boy off.

 

Rubbing the back of his head he nodded to him. “I’ll come back about four.”

 

“Knock first.”

 

“Sure thing, see you then.”

 

Brendan watched as he moved away and out the door before sighing. God, he felt like he was shaking and he didn’t know what to think. Was he gay? He has to be if his soul mate was a man! Maybe this was a fluke. It had to be, he wasn’t gay. But—

 

_If you’re gay, you liked it._

 

He shook his head and swung his bag over his back before storming off to his office. He went inside and sighed, able to take a moment to catch his breath. Walking over to the windows, Brendan pulled the shades down and flipped on his lamp. He decided to get some work done before Steven came over, because it would when he did finally get there.

 

The knock at the door made Brendan jerk, looking up at the clock. It was already four, so when Steven stuck his head in, he wasn’t really surprised.

 

“Hey Brendan, okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay.” He smiled a little and put the papers away, moving his chair back as Steven walked in and moved over to him, lightly pressing a kiss to his lips that Brendan returned, much to his surprise. But he pulled away after and plopped in a chair. “Bren, can we talk for a bit about this stuff? I mean—I don’t understand why you got so upset earlier.”

 

Brendan swallowed hard and nodded to him. They did have to talk about this. Brendan was sure that he was going to love Steven. Slowly but surely. There was something about the young man that made him feel good about himself. To be okay with himself and that’s what he really needed, someone who could help him come to terms with everything that happened. “So—what do you wanna know then?” He asked keeping his eyes down and away from Steven, but he didn’t seem to mind at all.

 

“Well—“ He stared, shifting his feet a little. “You said you weren’t gay, but—you see the colors so that means—well, you know… because I’m a man, and so are you… just—why deny that?”

 

The Irishman sat quietly, keeping his eyes away from Steven’s as he thought about this. He couldn’t do it. There was no way that he was talking about that. Not yet. “I don’t know—you get picked on enough. I mean I’ve got kids, ex-wife. I can’t come out that I’m with you, or I’ll lose my job, so long as you’re in my class, just—it’s different…” He grumbled at him, flashing his eyes upwards at Steven.

 

The young man seemed like he started to understand more than Brendan thought that he was going to. “So, what are we going to do about—well all about this?” He asked making a gesture with his hand to the space between them. “Are we going to be together and keep it quiet or—“ He paused, looking slightly distressed. “Or am I barking up the wrong tree?”

 

Biting his lip, Brendan thought about it a moment. “Well… I would like to try—I guess, but here are the terms. Absolutely  _no one_ can know about this. It says between you and I. No touching, or flirting or anything in public unless I say it’s okay or initiate it. I can’t lose this job, my kids need it. In places like this where we’re alone and no one can walk in on anything or hear anything, I’m okay with acting like a couple. Don’t try to out me, or you’ll regret it. Soul mate or not. I have reasons for being the way I am, people don’t need to know. Got it?”

 

Steven listened and watched Brendan closely, nodding to each condition. He was just glad that they were going to try this couple thing out. He smiled over at the Irishman and moved to stand, walking over and plopping in his lap with a hum. “Promise, no outing, no touching unless I’m told to. But—“

He frowned a little as he looked down at his hands. “Do you not want anyone knowing you’re with a student, or that you’re gay?”

 

“Both.”

 

“Both? What’s wrong with being gay?”

 

Brendan tensed and Steven immediately gave him an apologetic look. “So, it’s something to do with your family? Father probably huh?”

The Irishman furrowed his brows and shook his head. “Shut up, Steven. Don’t analyze me.” He threatened, pulling away a little from him, pressing his hands against his hips as if he was going to shove him off of his lap. Steven paused and shifted, taking his face in his hands and pressing his lips against his.

 

“Sorry. I’m sorry.” He whispered as he opened his blue eyes to look over Brendan, stroking his cheek softly, smirking a little at him. “Shut me up?”

 

Brendan laughed a little and stood, sliding everything over to the side on his desk to place Steven down on it.  “Shut you up huh? I think I can do that.” He whispered as he leaned in for another kiss.

 

Suddenly everything got heavy. Clothes were being shed, frantic to press skin against skin. The colors seen to enhance tenfold, dancing and intertwining with one another as Brendan and Ste moved together.

 

Brendan had gone slow for the other, even though it wasn’t his first time. There was just something in Brendan that told him to go slow and enjoy every moment. Enjoy every feeling of Steven wrapping around him as his rolled his hips into him. To enjoy the sounds he made when he found that spot that almost made scream.

 

The Irishman pressed his mouth over Ste’s to keep hi quiet as they moved more frantically together, so close to getting off that it was only a matter of moments. The moment they had never wanted to end was over. Both men breathing hard and gasping for air. Eager to go again.

 

Ste curled himself into Brendan’s side, both laying on the desk, just enjoying the bliss. “Can I—Can I say something Bren?” Ste asked, looking up from his spot on Brendan’s chest.

 

“Sure, what is it?” He mumbled tired and hardly able to keep his eyes open.

 

“That was probably the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen… all the colors, the way they swirl around you and change with every motion. You’re beautiful.”

 

Bren pouted a little as he looked down at him. He’d never been called that before. “Beauty is for women.” He grumbled.

Ste’s smile faded and he nodded, another silent moment came and went, interrupted by Steven. “Can I spend the weekend with you?”

 

“What?!”

 

Steven nodded to him. “Come on, do you have your kids this weekend? If not it’s a weekend alone, four nights, three days, we can get to know each other more.”

 

Brendan seemed really hesitant against the idea, but he slowly nodded yes to him. “Okay.”

 


End file.
